The Luigi's Mansion Unofficial Novel
by Dr.MarioandE.Gadd
Summary: Luigi wins a mansion in a contest he doesn't remember entering, and then he must save his brother, Mario, from King Boo, with the help of the creepy, old guy named Dr.E Gadd!


**CHAPTER 1: THE LOTTERY.**

Today, an event I will never forget has occurred. I entered a lottery, and apparently I have won my own mansion! For some reason, there was no one to greet me! Just a very creepy mansion on a hill. I opened the door, only to be greeted by the scariest thing I have ever seen: a horrifying orange GHOST! They weren't like the ones I found with Mario, no, they were even scarier!

He started to torment me, going inside and out of body! (It was so cold!) Until a crazy old man with a vacuum burst into the room! As crazy as it gets, he even TRAPPED that thing into the vacuum! "HELLO!" he shouted. "I apologize if I scared you! My name is Dr. E. Gadd, professional scientist of paranormal activity!"  
"What now?" I asked, confused.

"I study ghosts." He replied.

"What was-?"

"Come on! It isn't safe here!" he interrupted, grabbing my wrist.

Now, he has taken me into a strange, creepy lab!

"This is called…" he said, "THE BUNKER!"

"I kinda figured that out, thank you." I responded.

"Say, what's your name, green?"

"L-Luigi? Luigi Mario, sir. Now may you please explain why I was almost torn apart by orange Casper the Unfriendly ghost!?" I yelled.

"Ah, yes! So, this place is called Evershade Valley, and these ghosts are the most DANGEROUS things you'll ever encounter! Especially the maniacal Boos, led by the vicious, cold-blooded predator… KING BOO! Now take this!" he hands me the vacuum. "this is the poltergeist 3,000! Now go, save my home from the ghosts, and I give you my mansion!"

That was enough to count me in.

 **CHAPTER 2: INSIDE THE MANSION.**

I never should've done this. My Gameboy Horror says that the time is **12:01 a.m.** , one minute after midnight! Inside the mansion, it's actually pretty, well, pretty! I tremble in fear as I open the door to the foyer! These thoughts FLASH through my head: _What could be back there?_ or, _The tension is killing me!_ And of course, _Just open the door already!_ I push open the door, and…

It's just an ordinary foyer, is what I would say, if foyers were normal to most AVERAGE citizens! You know, this whole situation is making me start to have some tension between mansions, so, I might not want to live here, which means I have no motive to do all this! But suddenly, the ghosts, (Boos,) that Mario, Toad, and I have encountered before zip through the room carring… Mario trapped in a painting!

 **"** **COME AND GET HIM… IF YOU DARE!"** they shriek.

Now I have a motive. To save my brother, Mario.

 **CHAPTER 3: I AM afraid of some ghosts!**

 **TIME: 12;10 a.m. Location: Foyer.**

Somehow, my Gameboy Horror starts to ring! I pick it up and say, " , how did you do that?" I ask.

"Well, you see, when I was half- monologuing, I got bored and decided to tinker with your nifty little device there, and now you can take calls!" he responded.

"I don't want that."

"Too bad, so, where are you NOW?"

"The foyer, why?"

"Go to the master bedroom, I have picked up some paranormal activity on my camera!"

"Great! So, where is that again?"

"In the room marked _"Master Bedroom_ ", you ding-dong!" He shouted.

I entered the door. It was dark, no light-switches anywhere. I tip-toed quietly to the bed, which was glowing the strangest blue glow! I pulled back the curtain and…

 **"** **AHHHH!"** screamed the ghost.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

 **"** **Didn't anyone ever tell you not to spy on someone while they're sleeping?"**

"Oh… sorry." I aimed the poltergeist 3,000 at him.

 **"** **Hey, what is that little gizmo?"** I clicked the button I had seen do once before, and, he zipped right in!

My Gameboy Horror rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Greetings, Luigi!" responded . "Thankfully, your area is cleared!"

"Good!"

"NO! Bad! Now the other ghosts in the mansion know you are heeeEeeRRRRReeeee!"

The signal was cut straight from the house. Then I felt something cold and damp tap my shoulder. I slowly turned around, seeing a ghost at least 9 feet tall!

 **"** **HELLO, WEEGIE."**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and tried to escape, but another ghost wearing a blue police cap blocked my path!

 **"** **STOP! In the name of the law!"** she said. I sucked them both up and ran away.

 **Time: 12:30 a.m. Location: Lounge.**

I entered into the lounge, trying to be safe.

"Luigi!" exclaimed on my Gameboy Horror.

"Yes?" I responded, cautiously.

"Luigi, GET OUT!"

It was too late. My ankles were already being grabbed by slimy, cold, damp, orange hands saying:

 **"** **JOIN US!"** or, **"** **COME STAY!"**

"Never!" I yelled, and caught them right there, right then, then ran out, slammed the door and locked it!

"Y-you're alive!?" asked , surprised. "The others never made it this far!"

"Yeah, It's- wait what others?" I responded.

"Never mind all that! Just enter the gallery door!"

I slowly push open the door. And what I see is beyond my biggest imagination.

 **CHAPTER 4: KING BOO'S IN CONROL.**

 **TIME: 00:30 a.m. Location: Verge of death.**

 **Hello, everyone. My name is King Boo, your NEW AND IMPROVED story teller! So I was minding my own business hanging up my delightful little Mario painting, then BAM! Luigi entered my private gallery! How ridiculously rude!**

*Ahem!* Sorry about that! I'll just continue the story for you! I entered the room, I saw that maniacal maestro of ghosts hanging Mario on a wall! He caught me, entered the painting, and Mario slowly started to turn into Bowser! Of course! King Boo is the ghost of Bowser! Anyway, now I'm fighting for my life while fighting "Bowser."

"You'll never win!" I yell, nearly literally on the edge of the world! He throws a spike-ball, and I accidentaly hit the reverse button on the Polterguist 3,000, which causes the spike to shoot back, noking of "Bowser's" head! It turns out to be a suit, and the only thing that fell out was small, deflated, King Boo. I suck him up in 2 seconds. Gone. Mario is safe!

 **Time: 10:57 a.m. Location Bunker.**

"The ghosts are invisible," said Dr. . "That is why we must put them straight through this machine!" We were converting the ghosts I caught into paintings.

"Is Mario okay?" I ask.

"Ah, yes," he answered. "Just still recovering from the drama he experienced. Ooo! And I have the perfect gift for you!" He pulled out a painting that was King Boo exiting his headless Bowser suit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, and ran out of the Bunker, and straight home.

 **GOOD NIGHT!**


End file.
